El cadáver de la novia
by Fiery-Chan15
Summary: A ella le fue arrebatada la posibilidad de ser feliz, el esta comprometido y confundido ¿que pasaria si se encontraran?¿que dirá la gente y sus familias?... Ella es un cadáver y el esta vivo ¿Lograran estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

Capitulo 1 Ensayo y desaparición

Una mañana soleada en un pueblo se llevaba acabo el ensayo de una boda que se realizaría entre la hija de los Musso y el hijo menor de los Taisho, la boda era para unir sus negocios el negocio de los Musso estaba yendo cuenta abajo mientras que el de los Taisho cada vez subía mas y mas y no tenia intenciones de bajar. Los Taisho no sabían por lo que estaban pasando los Musso y estos no tenían intenciones de contarlo. Querían unirlos lo mas pronto posible para no quedar en banca rota pero su hija era testaruda y no quería casarse con el ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre pero este era viudo y ante la sociedad ellos no eran bien vistos y además no tenia buen estatus social ante los ojos de sus padres.

Los Taisho tenían dos hijos, el mayor ya estaba casado con la hija de los Kaisha los cuales tenían también un excelente negocio que a cada momento subía mas y mas pero eso no fue lo que los hizo casarse sino el amor que sintieron al conocerse por primera vez en un baile que la familia de ella realizo, mientras que el menor seguía soltero y sus padres querían casarlo para que no quedara solo y triste el resto de su vida, claro que ellos no sabían lo que estaba pasando la familia de ella. El tenia un gran amigo que estaba enamorado de la hija de una de las familias mas reconocidas en todo Tokio pero sabían que esta jamás haría caso de su hijo así que sus padres no quisieron tratar de convencerlos siquiera.

El ensayo se estaba llevando muy bien a pesar de algunas interrupciones como la lluvia y eso solo porque se encontraban adentro pero también estaban otros problemas mas importantes como el que el novio no lograba recordar los botos ya que el nerviosismo le ganaba. El estaba embelesado con su prometida pero lo que el sentía o era amor de verdad solo que eso el aun no lo sabia y el camino para darse cuenta seria muy difícil de seguir mas no sabia que lo seguiría pronto.

-¿?: joven Inuyasha desde el principio, otra vez-dijo un hombre de edad bastante avanzada, cabello canoso, ojos grandes, piel ligeramente bronceada y cuerpo delgado.

-Inu: si padre Tottosai. con esta vela...-repitió un joven de 20 años, cabello plateado, ojos dorados, piel ligeramente bronceada y cuerpo musculoso, al momento que trataba de encenderla pero esta se resistía.

-Toto: mejor omitiremos la parte de la vela... continúe-dijo ya desesperado de ese joven.

-Inu: por supuesto...-respondió algo nervioso.

-Toto: derecha-recordó casi en un gruñido.

-Inu: esta derecha... a claro... con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos...-iba bien hasta que choco con la mesa del padre.

-Toto: ¡tres pasos, tres! que acaso no desea casarse señor Taisho?-regaño ya bastante enfadado.

-Inu: no, no...-todos estaban sorprendidos de su respuesta pero era porque no lo dejaron terminar.

-Toto: no lo desea?-pregunto tratando de calmarse tanto a el como al publico.

-Inu: no, quise decir que si lo deseo…-fue interrumpido por un bastonazo de el padre al verlo demasiado distraído y durativo.

-Toto: ¡ponga atención! almenar recordó traer el anillo?-pregunto serio calmándose en el interior.

-Inu: si claro-respondió mientras lo buscaba en sus bolsillos logrando sacarlo pero este séle resbalo cayendo y rodando hacia la puerta.

-Toto: ¡basta! esta boda no será celebrada hasta que el este correctamente preparado para ello... joven tiene que aprenderse el juramento-advirtió ya arto de eso.

Todos lo miraban serio y eso provoco algo de temor en el así que salio lo mas rápido que pudo y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy obscuro así que decidió ir al bosque que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. A la novia no le había importado nada de lo que pasaba ella al igual que sus padres era muy seria y nunca demostraba si se encontraba asustada, feliz, triste, apenada, avergonzada, nada para todos ella era como el hielo frívola y totalmente seria cual muerto.

Caminaba hablando y tratando de ensayar el juramento ya que el si deseaba casarse a pesar de saber que ella no lo deseaba y que solo lo hacia por ordenes de sus padres pero el estaba empeñado en enamorarla a como diera lugar solo que no sabía que era lo que le gustaba a no ser que preguntara a las personas que mejor la conocen, sus padres. Sin darse cuenta entro a una parte donde solo hacia lapidas, precisamente el cementerio del pueblo y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que tropezó con una de estas.

-Inu: ay no puede ser tan difícil solo son palabras-se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba caminando sin rumbo fijo.

No sabia que aria si no lograba recordar el juramento así que continuo caminando y caminando tratando de recordarlo pero mientras mas trataba peor le salía, estaba apunto de rendirse pero recordó a la bella mujer que tendría a su lado de lograr recordar el juramento así que continuo y continuo pero seguía igual que ates. Ya cansado decidió descansar un poco sentándose en un gran tronco el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo y se decía existía una leyenda sobre el. Trataba de darse ánimos hasta que logro algo así que continuo y al fin pudo decirlo por lo que decidió seguiré practicando pero esta vez con ramas imaginando que se trataba de su prometida.

-Inu: con esta mano, yo contendré tus anhelos tu copa nunca estará vacía, porque yo sere tu vino con esta vela yo alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad y con este anillo te pido que seas mia-logro al fin decirlo perfectamente mientras ensayaba con una rama que se encontraba en el suelo parecida a una mano.

Al momento de colocar el anillo el viento soplo mas fuerte y a su alrededor los cuervos daban su canto macabro lo que comenzó a preocuparlo un poco ya que eran demacrados cuervos y era peligroso no llevar ningún tipo de arma cuando era de noche y se encontraba con tan inmensa cantidad de cuervos carroñeros que podían llegar a atacarlo y matarlo de una manera espantosa por lo que decidió retirarse lo mas pronto posible.

Al momento de tratar de quitar el anillo de la rama esta se movió, el ojidorado pensó que era efecto del aire pero esta se sujeto fuertemente a su brazo y lo jalo, el trato de resistirse pero era demasiado fuerte como para lograrlo, de un tiron logro despenderse pero la rama se fue con el haciéndolo caer de espalda, al levantarse miro su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que esa rama no era eso sino un brazo de esqueleto con el anillo puesto en el dedo anular.

Los cuervos comenzaron a volar en diferentes direcciones y el pensó que lo atacarían pero ni siquiera se acercaban un poco, el ojidorado trato de aprovechar eso así que sacudió su mano fuertemente logrando quitarse esa mano esquelética y en eso los cuervos de calmaron provocando pánico en el joven. En ese momento fuetes golpes se escucharon frente a el obligándolo a voltear hacia allí logrando ver como la tierra se levantaba y de esta comenzaba a salir algo y al final se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un cadáver ya que se podía ver que una de sus piernas también era esquelética y una profunda herida en un costado que al parecer había sido la causa de la muerte. También pudo ver que se trataba de el esqueleto de una novia ya que aun portaba el velo puesto solo que muy maltratado y entonces esta se lo levanto lentamente.

-¿?: acepto-susurro una chica de al parecer 20 años, cabello negro muy obscuro y maltratado, ojos negros, piel pálida cual muerto y cuerpo algo descompuesto ya que su brazo izquierdo era totalmente el de un esqueleto así como su pierna derecha.

Trato de ayudarlo a levantarse pero este del miedo retrocedió como pudo y una vez alejado se levanto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para tratar de salir del bosque y el cementerio en el que se encontraba. Ahora veía que las historias de ese viejo árbol derribado eran ciertas, una chica había sido prometida a la fuerza y el día de su boda en vez de llegar al altar llego al cementerio y se suicido clavándose un cuchillo en un costado lo más profundo que pudo matándose al instante.

Corría lo mas rápido que podía pero el fango que se había formado debido a la lluvia le dificultaban el trabajo y las ramas rompían su atuendo de novio dejando partes de este en ellas. Logro llegar hasta la entrada del pueblo pero detrás de el iban los cuervos volando así que se agacho dejando que estos pasaran y se perdieran, cuando se levanto miro hacia el bosque pero no miro nada así que se tranquilizo un poco, se sacudió y se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero lo que pudo ver lo dejo completamente helado así como el canto de los cuervos.

-Chica: ya puedes besar… a la novia-dijo aquel cadáver que el pensó había perdido en el bosque, los cuervos comenzaron a rodearlos y al final se desmayo al sentir los fríos labios del cadáver.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en si tampoco es mía.

Capitulo 2 Idea y presentación

La luz estaba comenzando a molestarle en los ojos, comenzó a abrirlos pues se dio cuenta de que no tenia caso tratar de dormir otra vez. Al abrir los ojos pestañeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación sino otro lugar.

-Inu: donde estoy?-pregunto para si mismo mientras se levantaba.

-Chica: estas en el mundo de los muertos-contesto una voz detrás de el.

-Inu: tu... tu...-tartamudeaba pues estaba confundido y asustado, era la misma joven que hacia visto salir de la tierra.

-Chica: tranquilo amos no pasa nada-trato de calmarlo acercándose a el pero este solo se alejo mas.

¡Un momento! ¿Acababa de decirle amor? No lograba entender nada de lo que pasaba, lo que si sabía era que tenía que escapar. Al voltear se dio cuenta de algo ¡no estaban solos! por todos lados había creaturas, humanos y animales solo que se lograba notar visiblemente que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban muertos.

Trato escapar pero el miedo le impidió moverse, cerca de el se encontraba un niño de unos 7 años, cabello rojo, ojos verdes, piel pálida y cuerpo carcomido por el tiempo, al ver que tenia incrustada una espada en el estomago. Lo jalo de la espada pero esta estaba atorada así que termino llevándose al niño con el, no le quedo de otra y amenazo a todos.

-Inu: muy bien, tengo un.. niño y no dudare en usarlo así que quiero que me den respuestas-exigió amenazante aun con el niño colgando de la espada.

-Niño: oye si no te importa, podrías bajarme?-pregunto el niño pues no le gustaba estar así.

-Chica: tranquilo, te prometo contestar todas y cada una pero baja a Shippo-pidió amablemente al momento que el ojidorado bajaba un poco al niño.

Cuando este estuvo al fin en el suelo se aparto lo mas rápido que pudo del ojidorado y fue a esconderse detrás de la novia la cual solo río ante su acto.

-Inu: ahora si, díganme donde estoy, como llegué aquí y quien eres tu?-pregunto serio tratando de parecer seguro aunque en el interior estaba muy asustado.

-Chica: mmm... bueno estas en el mundo de los muertos, yo te traje y mi nombre es Kagome-contesto sonriente.

-Inu: por que me trajiste aquí? estoy muerto?-volvió a preguntar temeroso de la respuesta a la segunda pregunta.

-Kag: no estas muerto pero como yo tampoco viva pues no puedo estar junto a mi esposo en el mundo de los vivos así que te traje aquí a mi mundo-volvió a contestar de la misma forma.

-Inu: ¡como que esposo?!-pregunto ahora alarmado.

-Kag: ah, en el bosque dijiste tus botos a la perfección-respondió mostrándole el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Inu: oh esto tiene que ser una broma-se dijo a si mismo llevándose una mano a la cabeza para golpearse.

Por mas que tratara de entender lo que sucedía no lo lograba solamente lograba confundirse mas y mas hasta llegar a un punto donde toda la información estaba comenzando a provocarle jaqueca, una terrible jaqueca a la cual estaba comenzando a creer no desaparecería fácilmente.

-Inu: espera ya me dolió la cabeza-pidió sobandose las sienes.

-Kag: lo siento, ya se que me explico fatal-respondió cabizbaja.

-Inu: no tranquila, ahora si continua-pidió amablemente.

No sabía porque exactamente pero algo en ella llamaba su atención.

Mientras tanto en el mundo le los vivos... Mansión Taisho (N/A: ya había amanecido)

-Mujer: este hijo mío ya esta preocupándome, Inuno deberíamos ir a buscarlo-decía una mujer de 43 años, cabello negro azabache, ojos café profundo, piel blanca y cuerpo esbelto.

-Inuno: tranquilízate Izayoi, ya veras que regresara pronto... eso espero-pensó lo ultimo para si mismo pues no querida preocuparla mas.

-Iza: pero que tal si se desmayo o se golpeo la cabeza o lo atropello un carruaje o...-estaba tan preocupada que estaba comenzando a asustar no solo a ella sino a su esposo.

-Inuno: mejor deja de pensar esas cosas o no dormirás hoy-la interrumpió al ver que estaba comenzando a híper ventilar.

-Iza: tienes... razón será... mejor calmarme-respondió con dificultad pues estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada.

Mansión Musso

-Mujer: no puedo creer que ese muchacho se escapara, es indignante-repetía una mujer de 45 años, cabello negro, ojos café claro, piel pálida y cuerpo esbelto.

-Hombre: tranquilízate mujer, solamente esperemos no escape porque sino lo buscare con mosquete en mano-decía amenazante (N/A: no se si se escriba así, corríjanme si esta mal plis).

-Mujer: espero y cumplas la amenaza Naraku, así como la vez anterior-dijo seria la mujer.

-Nara: hablando de eso, donde esta Onigumo, Kagura?-pregunto extrañado de no ver a su otro hijo.

-Kagura: tratando de enamorar a esa tal Sango Higurashi-contesto despreocupadamente.

-Nara: ¡Ja! pero si mi hijo es tonto, enamorar a la hija de los Higurashi, eso nos pondría muy en alto-exclamo feliz por el descubrimiento.

-Kagura: si tu lo dices-contesto encaminándose a su habitación para descansar.

Mientras ellos hablaban no se dieron cuenta de que su hija había escapado de casa bajando por su balcón con ayuda de una cuerda de sabanas. Siempre era la misma, sus padres hablaban, ella escapaba sin preocupaciones y se encontraba con el joven del que ella estaba enamorada o por lo menos eso se decían el uno al otro.

Mundo de los muertos

Si escuchaba una vez mas que no podía volver, estaba casado y además la palabra 'amor' se volvería loco, solo se decía a si mismo 'calma pronto vendrá tu madre, te despertara y esta pesadilla acabara' pero estaba comenzando a dudar que fuera un simple sueño en el que se encontraba. Había tratado de escapar varias veces pero para su desgracia descubrió que se encontraba a quien sa cuantos metros bajo tierra efectivamente en el mundo de los muertos.

-Kag: tengo un obsequio para ti-dijo sorprendiéndolo un poco. De atrás de ella saco una caja color azul rey con un gran moño rojo.

-Inu: gracias-agradeció tomándolo con tanta delicadeza que parecía cargaba una muñeca de porcelana.

El peliplateado curioso comenzó a sacudirla para cerciorarse de que no se tratara de alguna bomba o algo por el estilo. Al ver que no emitía ruido alguno la abrió sorprendiéndose con el contenido. Adentro hacia un montón de huesos pequeños, antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar algo la caja callo de sus manos, ya en el suelo los huesos comenzaron a moverse hasta que al final se forma el esqueleto de un perro, ya solo eran los huesos pero aun así tenia algo que se veía adorable.

El chico extrañado tomo el collar que le era ofrecido por el animal, al ver el nombre que le ponía se sintió feliz, su padre de niño le había dicho que su lindo perro esnahuser gris con negro había escapado, claro que el jamás se trago la mentira y supuso se había muerto o lo habían robado pues era una creatura verdaderamente adorable.

-Inu: Tessaiga, mi perro Tessaiga-estaba feliz de ver a su antiguo perro pues le recordaba su niñez.

Al principio se emociono y lo hizo realizar algunos trucos hasta que el ultimo el perro no lo pudo hacer después de todo ya no se hacia estaba muerto, después de disculparse el perro salgo a la banca en la que ellos se encontraban sentados.

-Kag: supuse que te haría feliz verlo, es adorable-dijo al momento que rascaba la cabeza de este.

-Inu: si pero a mi madre jamás le agrado que subiera a los sillones, no le gustaba que dejara sus pelos en el sillón-comento algo desanimado.

-Kag: crees que le hubiera agradado a tu madre?-pregunto curiosa.

-Inu: no lo se... pensándolo bien... tu sabes, ahora que estamos casados deberías conocerla y también a mi padre-propuso con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro cosa que ella no vio pues estaba de espaldas.

-Kag: es una maravillosa idean... donde están enterrados?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-Inu: ah bueno ese es el problema, ellos siguen vivos-contesto triste aunque en realidad esa era parte de su plan.

-Kag: te comprendo los míos también-comento melancólicamente sorprendiendo al ojidorado.

No supo el que pero algo le dolió al escucharla decirlo en ese tono, era como si sintiera los mismo que ella, bueno en realidad esta casi en la misma situación pero a diferencia de ella el esta vivo. Aun no sabia que era lo que le había pasado para estar muerta pues a como veía era falso eso de que se hubiera asesinado ella sola.

-Kag: ven vamos a preguntarle algo a unos amigos-pidió sonriendo de nuevo.

-Inu: ah... esta bien-contesto siguiéndola tranquilamente, ya se había resignado de escapar así que mejor estar con ella que sabia mas de ese lugar.

Tenía que admitir que ese lugar le provocaba algo de miedo pues no solo hacia humanos y animales sino otras creaturas como ogros, uno que otro dragón, serpientes de tamaños diferentes así como sus colores, arañas gigantes, entre muchos otros. Llegaron a algo parecido a una taberna, al entrar encontraron a barias 'personas' que se encontraban como todos en ese lugar, muertos.

En la barra se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes solo que a diferencia de los demás estos tenían puestos algunas pieles de lobo, mientras ella tenia blanca el tenia cafés así como una armadura. Ella tenía 19 años, cabello rojo, ojos verde esmeralda, piel pálida y cuerpo carcomido por el tiempo, mientras que el joven tenía 21 años, cabello negro, ojos azul celeste, piel pálida y cuerpo carcomido por el tiempo.

-Kag: chicos quiero presentar les a mi esposo, Inuyasha ellos son Koga y Ayame-presento al ojidorado con la ojiverde y ojiceleste.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola

espero les allá gustado, me eh esmerado en este capitulo y el próximo sera entretenido, no se cuando actualice pues están las presiones de los exámenes sobre mi pero prometo que sera exactamente cuando termine.

bueno mis agradecimientos a

guest: gracias por el apoyo con los fics.

Andrea: me alegra que te guste la historia.

Meztli201: tienes razon por eso corijo, lo quepasa es que escribo esa parte antes de escribir las mismas historias y seme olvido correjirlo.

Elizabeth Serena: aquí esta lo que pediste, la actualización el siguiente sera divertido lo preometo.

Dejen reviews, es gratificante saber lo que piensan acerca de mi fic

se despide

Luna-plata


End file.
